His Shadow
by HopelesslyFlawed
Summary: SoraAntiSora OneShot It's time for a change...


Warnings: Yaoi, and kind of OOCsora and a very intelligent AntiSora. maybe suspiciously intellegent...HE MUST BE WITH THE FERRETS! o.0

Pairings: Sora/Anti-Sora

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing but the plot.

Author's request: I did the best I could, this was a bit of a challenge pairing. Please don't flame, but polite critique is gladly welcome!

His Shadow 

Sora stood on the beach, letting the humid salty air bring him comfort in that it reminded him so much of his home back on Destiny Islands. His friends, Donald and Goofy were back at the camp much farther down the shoreline; far enough at least to turn the campfire into a near pinprick of light in the distance. It was certainly best that way. _"Aw, is Sora homesick?" _a voice asked with something of a mocking sympathy from the back of his mind.

The young brunette clenched his fists tightly, feeling a wisp of regret for his decision to be alone.

_"Come now Sora, what's wrong?"_

Sora felt the press of darkness on his back as his silhouette rose from the ground behind him of Its own will. He felt his airways becoming slightly constricted by the suffocating darkness that composed Its currently smoky form as well as the piercing stare of Its glowing yellow eyes; but he refused to look, doing no more than silently wishing the presence away.

_"You haven't spoken to me for some time now… Why is that you think?" _the shadow asked, Its voice sounding so much like his own yet so eerily different.

Sora felt his throat tighten more and his breathing became more shallow, but he did not move, he only continued to silently wish the shadow away.

_"Now your really starting to hut my feeling Sora, refusing to answer my questions when I worked so hard to manifest corporally for you, ignoring me entirely in fact. Tell me why. Is it that you think pretending I'm not here will accomplish something?" _the shadow asked mirthlessly.

"I want you to leave." Sora stated almost timidly, the faint breaking of the waves on the rocks almost overpowering his voice in volume.

_"Sora, Sora, Sora…" _the shadow said in a tsk, tsk way. The living shadow had been gaining form all the whole and now slipped Its arms around the boy's waist, resting Its head on his shoulder. _"I can't leave, I'm a part of you. I'm your darkness Sora."_

The Keyblade master said nothing, as much as he hate the fact, it was true.

_"Besides, if I left where would you be without me?" _the shadow purred, tracing Sora's jaw with a clawed finger.

Anger flashed in Sora's eyes and he jerked away, summoning his keyblade and taking a fighting stance without thinking. "You haven't always been around." Or so he wished…

_"Is that truly what you think? How foolish, of coarse I've always been around, I am you after all; now put your little toy away Sora."_

Sora's grip on his Keyblade slackened and his knees buckled as the weapon disappeared and he landed on all fours. It was as if his strength had gone with it. He knew what the shadow said was true. That damned shadow was always right.

_"You see Sora? Now will you finally stop questioning me?"_

The boy only stared down at his hands, feeling that he lacked the strength to even stand. Nothing was said for a short time.

The shadow was growing very bored by now and made his decision to enjoy his remaining free-time by perhaps taking a few more hits at the boy's disheveled, nearly broken spirit. It grabbed Sora's shoulder, flipping him roughly onto his back and straddling him, leaning down until it's face was only mere centimeters from Sora's. Sora was only lightly surprised by the somewhat hostile motion as things like this had happened between them on far more than one occasion. The aura of darkness was pressing down on him. Suffocating him. Chilling him to the very fiber of his being.

"G-Get away… from me…" Sora said in a small voice, struggling feebly to escape the oppressing aura. The shadow's only response was to dig Its claws into Sora's shoulders and kiss him fiercely. He could feel the shadow smirk through the kiss, and the Keybearer felt a knot of some strange emotion form in his chest. He wasn't going to just lay back and take it this time, no, it was time for a change. He kissed the shadow back.

His shadow pulled back, seeming fully surprised. _"Sora-"_

Sora now made himself the dominant took his shadow's lips in his own, moving the Dark form so that they had traded places. The Keybearer broke the kiss long enough to let slip his thought and calm his shadow. "It's time that I accepted my darkness…" was all he said before resuming the kiss. As they kissed, the suffocating, icy feeling the darkness always seemed to bring faded away into nothing…

Fin.

------

By far the best one-shot I've ever done. I rank it's quality among my best but there's always room for improvement. Tell me what you think!


End file.
